


The Kiss

by Gellsbells



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Charity Callahan - Freeform, F/M, Jealousy, Maggie Vera - Freeform, Mel Vera - Freeform, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellsbells/pseuds/Gellsbells
Summary: Based on a prompt submitted via tumblr.Macy walks in on Harry and Charity mid kiss and she has some feelings about it.





	The Kiss

Macy watched the oven carefully, while she tapped her fingers on the counter. It was silly, she knew that. There was no way a home baked treat would make a difference, but she felt she had to do something. 

 

When he had met her eyes, after the battle with Alistair, he seemed so far away. As if he was still down there. She had felt the stab of guilt, that she should have done more, that she had been so wrapped up in her new found honesty with Galvin that she had let herself lose focus. 

 

She glanced at the timer on her phone again, a few minutes remained but she couldn’t help herself, opening the oven early to check on the scones. 

 

She was happy to see that they had browned nicely and she put them onto a rack to cool. Maggie and Mel watched on, Mel occasionally casting a suspicious look towards the door of the study where they had made Harry feel comfortable. 

 

The same room where Charity had gone. Mel had made her feelings very clear about Charity and the Elders, and that had Macy questioning her own loyalties. 

 

She began to set up the tray, managing to get together what she needed for a traditional Devonshire Tea. Smiling at herself when she thought the spread she had made would make Harry proud. 

 

“You want me to go in there?” Mel volunteered, her body practically on edge to intervene in the Elder’s interference. Macy had no doubts that Mel would barr the Elders entering their home at the drop of a hat. 

 

Maggie looked up from where the marks on her arms were beginning to fade, she had the same look in her eyes as Harry. 

 

Far away. 

 

Macy picked up the tray, putting two scones on the tray, “I’ll go.” She reluctantly placed another saucer on the tray to accompany Harry’s. 

 

She held with both hands the tray and made her way to the study, feeling both Maggie and Mel’s eyes watching her as she did so. She reached the door, and even though politeness would dictate that she knock, she didn’t. 

 

Instead focusing on the handle, twisted it to her will and gently pushed the door open. 

 

She couldn’t look away. Their bodies twisted towards each other, her hand gently placed against his chest and his arm around her waist. 

 

She shouldn’t mind. They all knew that Harry and Charity had been a ‘thing’, shared something that Harry would consistently brush over or avoid the question entirely. 

 

And she had Galvin, didn’t she, she had been so happy that he had accepted her, maybe that had blinded her. Because even though she shouldn’t mind that her whitelighter and the elder were kissing right in front of her. She did. 

 

She stepped backwards, crashing into the door frame as she did so, the rattle of the plates on her tray drawing the attention of the couple. She stared back at them, managing to place the tray on the side table, “I made scones,” she mumbled before she left the room. 

 

She rested her head against the wall in the corridor. No, she told herself, no. She had Galvin, she kept reminding herself. But she couldn’t shake it, that feeling in the pit of her stomach. She heard movement from inside the room and left the corridor, almost knocking Maggie over in her haste to get to her room. 

 

She needed space to think, to rationalise what she had walked in on and more importantly her reaction to it. She needed to be alone. 

 

She slammed the door shut with her mind, wincing at the loud sound as she did so. She began to pace, wringing her hands together to try in a vain attempt to try and calm herself. 

 

Galvin made perfect logical sense, they were friends, they were both scientists and he liked her. It made perfect logical sense.

 

Harry didn’t, and that had scared her. Made her bury any feeling that she might have towards him that overstepped the mark. 

 

And the reaction she had had to seeing him kiss Charity,  _ that _ scared her even more. 


End file.
